Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/VI
Deszcz ze śniegiem, błoto, wiatr... Nawet na wielką pauzę nikt z klasy nie wychodzi. Jeden tylko odważył się wybiec na dziedziniec szukając Judkowej z obwarzankami - okazało się przecie, że i jej nawet nie ma na stanowisku. W klasie mniej hałasu, niżby kto myślał. Wprawdzie kilku chybionych akrobatów skacze przez ławki i usiłuje chodzić na rękach, jeden gra na grzebieniu, dwóch rzuca w siebie papierowymi strzałami - większość jednak zachowuje się spokojnie i przyzwoicie. Podzielili się na małe gromadki; każda gromadka w poważnym milczeniu przypatruje się czemuś czy komuś. W pierwszej z brzegu gromadce uwagę kolegów skupia na sobie studencik gładko uczesany, z miłą, rumianą, nadzwyczaj spokojną i prawdziwie wypogodzoną twarzą - wypisujący w kajecie ozdobnymi literami tytuł: "Zagadnienie VI-te". Jest to Welinowicz, pierwszy w klasie kaligraf, o którym Łypaczewski, nauczyciel kaligrafii, wyrzekł: - Welinowicza czeka wielka przyszłość. Jeśli nauczy się w dużym "B" dolny brzuszek czynić wypuklejszym od górnego, może z czasem zajść tam, dokąd ja zaszedłem! Marzeniem jest kolegów Welinowicza posiadać kajety z "wysztychowanymi" przez niego tytułami. Proszą go o to jak o łaskę największą. Gdyby chciał swój talent sprzedawać, mógłby zjadać codziennie po tuzinie bułek z zimną pieczenia, po garncu jabłek, gruszek lub śliwek. Ale on "iskrą Bożą" nie kupczy, swe mistrzowskie, nadzwyczajnymi "figlasami" i "wykrętasami" zdobne inicjały wypisuje wyłącznie - przyjaciołom. Toteż wszyscy starają się przyjaźń Welinowicza zdobyć i utrzymać. Drugie jest trudniejsze jeszcze niż pierwsze. Doświadczył tego na sobie Sprężycki. Jeden z jego najpiękniejszych kajetów w turkusowoniebieskiej "morowej" okładce, przekładany kolorową bibułką, wychuchany, wycackany, nosił na pierwszej karcie taki zadziwiający tytuł: ĆWICZ... Witolda Sprężyckiego. Słowo "Ćwicz" było wypisane, a raczej wyrysowane i wymalowane tak pięknie, jakby je wyjęto ze wzorów kaligraficznych i rysunkowych. Umieszczone pod nim imię i nazwisko wyglądały nieco skromniej, jednak swym świetnym, perłowym, tuszowoczarnym "rondem" ujawniały również rękę artysty. Dlaczego Witold Sprężycki miał być "ćwiczony"? Od kogo pochodził rozkaz w tak surowej, a zarazem tak estetycznej formie wydany? Wszystko to odnosiło się do pewnego pamiętnego dnia, w którym Sprężycki i Welinowicz, doówczas przyjaciele najserdeczniejsi, poróżnili się ze sobą. Welinowicz był zajęty właśnie wykonywaniem wspaniałego nagłówka na "Ćwiczeniach polskich" kolegi i po wysztychowaniu rondem jego nazwiska kończył piątą literę tytułu - gdy Sprężycki odezwał się nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd: - Mickiewicz miewał z kaligrafii same dwójki... "Artysta", całkowicie pochłonięty swą pracą, mruknął tylko przez zęby: - Nie wierzę... Zapalczywszy od niego kolega Bellon zawołał: - Bajki! Geniusz musi wszystko robić, a więc i pisać - genialnie! - Jednak upewniam cię - ciągnął tamten - że Mickiewicz pisał "jak kura pazurem"... Welinowicz odjął pióro od papieru. - W takim razie Mickiewicz nie był geniuszem - stanowczo oświadczył. I zabrał się na powrót do wykończania swego przepięknego "Z". Sprężycki aż podskoczył z oburzenia. - Co, ty będziesz ubliżał Mickiewiczowi! Ty... "czwarty od końca"!... Ostatnie wyrażenie odnosiło się do tego, że Welinowicz był czterdziestym trzecim uczniem w klasie, która liczyła wszystkich uczniów czterdziestu sześciu. Artysta nie był obraźliwy - poprzestał tylko na uwadze: - Z kaligrafii jestem pierwszy. - To i cóż! - krzyczał tamten, nie mogąc się uspokoić. - Do kaligrafii nie trzeba wielkiego rozumu! Wszyscy znakomici ludzie pisali brzydko! Za to każdy kancelista "sztychuje" jak sam Łypaczewski! W gromadce odezwały się śmiechy złośliwe... Welinowicz przestał rysować. Otarł starannie pióro kawałkiem irchy, który nosił zawsze przy sobie, schował do kieszeni flaszeczkę z czerwonym atramentem, wstał i odszedł, pozostawiając na ławce kajet z nie dokończonym tytułem. Wszystko to zostało spełnione z pogodnym spokojem i imponującą powagą. Koledzy milczeli nie wiedząc, jak się zachować... Sprężycki pobiegł za przyjacielem, przepraszając, zapewniając, że nie miał bynajmniej zamiaru ubliżać... Tamten odpowiedział spokojnie, że wcale się nie gniewa, ale... już mu kajetów "opisywać" nie będzie. Słowa dotrzymał. Żadne późniejsze prośby, umizgi, podarki nie pomogły. Nieszczęsne "Ćwiczenia" pozostać miały na zawsze już z dwuznacznym na pierwszej karcie napisem: "Ćwicz... Witolda Sprężyckiego". Druga gromadka skupiła się przy koledze rysującym. Ten budzi większy jeszcze zachwyt, połączony z szacunkiem. Niebieskie mundurki, choć cisną się przejęte ciekawością, czynią to bardzo ostrożnie, aby pracującemu nie przeszkadzać, aby go, broń Boże, nie trącić... Każdy trzyma i podsuwa artyście papier i ołówek, każdy pragnąłby pozyskać choćby mały szkic jego ręki genialnej. Niektórzy przynieśli przygotowane umyślnie w tym celu zeszyty z przytwierdzonymi na jedwabnych wstążeczkach ćwiartkami różnokolorowej bibułki angielskiej. Ze wszystkich stron słychać nieśmiałe, zająkliwe prośby: - Wyrysuj mi, kochany Konopko, myśliwego! - A mnie, mój złociutki - charta! - A mnie, mój brylantowy - zająca! Konopka, tęgi, pleczysty wieśniak, nieustannie poświstujący lub podśpiewujący pod nosem melodię znanej piosenki: "Pojedziemy na łów, na łów...", spełnia ochotnie wszystkie pragnienia. Wyciąga rękę to na prawo, to na lewo, bierze najbliższy papier, zarysowuje go, oddaje, sięga po następny i zaspakaja kolejno każdego kolegę. Po chwili ten już ma zająca, ten charta, ten myśliwego - wszyscy są zachwyceni, wszyscy też wielbią go, kochają i szanują. Na nieszczęście urok sympatycznego chłopca słabiej oddziaływa na nauczycieli i wskutek tego na liście klasowej Konopka bardzo blisko sąsiaduje z Welinowiczem. Poza tym dwaj ci artyści trzymają się z dala od siebie i jeden drugiemu okazuje lekceważenie. - Cóż to jest kaligrafia! - szydzi rysownik, wargę dolną wysuwając. - Możesz z tym co najwyżej "zajechać" do biura powiatu na "wolnonajemnego" z pensją stu złotych na kwartał. Kaligraf, uśmiechając się pogodnie, dowodzi: - Kaligrafia jest podstawą wszystkiego. Na kaligrafii świat stoi. Weźcie któregokolwiek z rysowników, a nie potrafi napisać pięknie nawet dużego "A", choć to najłatwiejsza litera w alfabecie. Tymczasem każdy dobry kaligraf, gdy zechce, będzie doskonale piórem rysował... Aby słowa poprzeć czynem, bierze arkusz papieru i jednym posuwistym "cugiem", pióra od papieru nie odejmując, wypisuje prześlicznego aniołka w chmurkach, z kędzierzawą główką, z rozpostartymi szeroko skrzydłami!... Koledzy wykrzykują na różne tony: "a!..." "aa!..." ,,"aa!..." Konopka zaś z rękoma w kieszeniach, z twarzą zwróconą do okna poświstuje: "Pojedziemy na łów, na łów, towarzyszu mój..." Jednak sfera pomysłów tego pewnego siebie Konopki nie jest zbyt rozległa. Zając, pies, myśliwy - to wszystko, na co zdobyć się potrafi. Jedynym urozmaiceniem jego "dzieł" są kombinacje tych trzech motywów, Czasem myśliwy idzie w pole szukać zająca, a zając tuż za jego plecami wesoło sobie skacze; to znów pies i zając biegną w przeciwne strony, a myśliwy stoi pośrodku, broń oparł o drzewo i spokojnie pociąga sobie z oplatanej butelki; to wreszcie pies stoi wyprężony i gotowy do skoku, a myśliwy strzela do zająca kulą - przy czym widać tę kulę wylatującą z lufy i zmierzającą po linii matematycznie prostej (artysta wykreśla ją przy ekierce) w biednego szaraka... Klasa posiada innych jeszcze artystów, w rodzaju niższym cokolwiek, ale za to - praktyczniejszym. Są to nie tyle artyści, co majsterkowie, w swojej drobnej specjalności niezrównani i niezastąpieni. Trudno na przykład wyobrazić sobie, co by niebieskie mundurki poczęły i jak by sobie radziły bez kolegi "Hefajstosa" - tak przezwanego stąd, że jest na podobieństwo bożka owego kulawy. Los, upośledzając go pod względem nóg, wynagrodził go za to zwiększoną zręcznością ręki. Nikt w klasie nie dorównywa Hefajstosowi w talencie "temperowania" piór. W szkole pułtuskiej stalówki znajdują się pod klątwą - uczniowie są obowiązani pisać wyłącznie piórami gęsimi. - Strzeżcie się piór stalowych! - powtarza przy każdej sposobności nauczyciel kaligrafii. - One psują rękę i charakter! Ostrzeżenie groźne... - na szczęście nauczyciel ma na myśli tylko tak zwany "charakter pisma", czyli samo pismo. Ponieważ gęsi nie noszą w skrzydłach piór gotowych do pisania, trzeba zatem te pióra przed użyciem poddać operacji, która się zowie "temperowaniem". Mozolna to czynność i wymagająca specjalnego uzdolnienia. Każdy wprawdzie, kto posiada dobrze wyostrzony scyzoryk i jakie takie pojęcie o narzędziach do pisania, potrafi zastrugać sobie pióro w ten sposób, że umaczane w czernidle, będzie cieńsze i grubsze kreski na papierze zostawiało - takie jednak pióro służyć może tylko do pospolitszej, brulionowej roboty. Pisać takim piórem "na czysto", a tym bardziej ozdobnie "kaligrafować" niepodobna. Hefajstos do zatemperowania jednego pióra używa aż trzech ostrz. Największym, umiarkowanie ostrym, nadaje zwykłemu pióru ogólny, jakby szkicowy kształt pióra do pisania, średnim, bardzo ostrym, rozcina je częściowo w kierunku długości. Najmniejsze, a zarazem najostrzejsze, służy mu do przycinania "noska". Czynność ostatnia jest w równym stopniu trudna i ważna. Od przyciętego tak lub inaczej "noska" zależy: czy pióro ma służyć do cieńszego lub grubszego pisma, do liter pochyłych, "angielskich", czy też do prostego, okrągłego "ronda". W ogóle "nosek'' stanowi o całej wartości pióra. Nie można przycinać "noska" na żadnej sztucznej podkładce. Służy do tego wyłącznie paznokieć wielkiego palca osoby temperującej. Ten paznokieć u Hefajstosa jest zawsze pokryty mnóstwem mniej lub więcej głębokich nacięć i skaleczeń. Hefajstos nie pracuje wyłącznie dla idei jak Welinowicz i Konopka. Za zdolność swą i usługi każe sobie płacić. Honorarium pobiera stałe: od każdego zatemperowanego pióra - bułka. Pracuje zwykle podczas wielkiej pauzy, zasiadłszy na wierzchu ławki, przy oknie, otoczony gromadką "klientów" i ciekawych. Zarobione bułki - a zdobywa ich na jednym posiedzeniu pięć, sześć, aż do dziesięciu - chowa do teki, następnie zjada wszystkie do ostatniego okrucha. Żarłoczność Hefajstosa jest zdumiewająca. Potrafi jeść w każdej porze i wszystko, co mu dadzą. Wygląda zaś jak głodomór. Twarz ma szeroką, kościstą, policzki zapadnięte, usta rażąco szerokie, nie domykające się, z których wyzierają duże, ostre zęby. Prócz zwykłego temperowania podejmuje się jeszcze ten majsterek robót wyjątkowych, takich jak "woskowanie" piór i ich "hamburyzowanie". Te roboty wykonywa u siebie w domu - przy pomocy sobie tylko znanych i trzymanych w tajemnicy sposobów. Pobiera za nie zapłatę wysoką, dochodzącą do całej kwarty ulęgałek lub do trzech groszy w gotówce za sztukę. Toteż na ten zbytek pozwalać sobie mogą tylko bogatsi i najwybredniejsi. Tu objaśnić trzeba, że pióra "woskowane" odznaczają się przedziwną miękkością, a zarazem sprężystością, pozwalającą na wykonywanie najsubtelniejszych kaligraficznych "cugów". Niezrównaną zaś zaletę pióra "hamburyzowanego" stanowi to, że atrament nigdy z niego nie spływa. Hefajstos zdobywa sobie względy nauczycieli dostarczaniem na katedrę - bezinteresownie, rozumie się - piór, doskonale temperowanych, woskowanych i hamburyzowanych. Zupełnie odrębną kategorię artystów klasowych przedstawia Olszewski, przezwany, nie wiadomo dlaczego, "Kataryniarzem". Olszewski-Kataryniarz, chłopiec pod innymi względami upośledzony, asinus asinorum, potrzebujący sześciu lat na przeciśnięcie się przez pierwsze dwie klasy - jest najlepszym na całą szkołę i w specjalności swej niezrównanym "piłkarzem". "Piłkarz" w gwarze szkolnej oznacza człowieka wyrabiającego piłki do grania. W miasteczku nie ma ani jednego sklepu, w którym można by kupić piłkę gotową. A ponieważ zapotrzebowań na tę rzecz jest bardzo wiele i każdy z niebieskich mundurków, których liczba do 350 dochodzi, prędzej by się obył bez jedzenia niż bez piłki, więc uczniowie własnym przemysłem i własnymi rękoma ten przedmiot niezbędny przygotowują. Wszystkich jednak prześcignął na tym polu Olszewski. Ten rudy, piegowaty chłopiec, z dużym zakrzywionym nosem, prowadzi jakby fabrykę piłek, którymi handluje z całą szkołą. Rzec można, że zmonopolizował w swych rękach cały handel piłkowy. Mówią też, że zarabia na tym dużo pieniędzy, które wydaje następnie na jedyną namiętność swoja: hodowlę gołębi. O piłkach używanych w szkole pułtuskiej można by książkę napisać. Istnieje pięć głównych, typowych ich odmian: "parcianka", wyrabiana z wyprutej ze starych pończoch bawełny; przeplata się ją wąską krajką i oszywa grubym zgrzebnym płótnem; "krowianka", z sierści krowiej, przygotowana w ten sposób, że kawałek wosku umieszcza się na grzbiecie krowy, a potem dłonią kręci się go, czyli "kulga" dopóty, aż do wosku przylgnie tyle włosów, że utworzą piłkę (czynność połączona z niebezpieczeństwem, gdy się natrafi na krowę ligającą); "zwijanka" vel "skrętka", wyrabiana ze starych gumowych, czyli "gumulastycznych" kaloszy, które tną się na długie, jak najcieńsze paski, te zaś paski zwija się następnie w kłębek; rzeczą główną jest skręcanie pasków tak mocno, żeby piłka tworzyła całość prawie jednolitą; "dętka czarna" (odróżnić ją należy od "dętki białej", będącej u uczniów w pogardzie i pozostawionej wyłącznie "dziewczynom"), mająca za podstawę także gumę kaloszową, przerabianą jednak odpowiednio rękami fabrykanta na masę plastyczną; "lanka", rodzaj najwyższy, przez poważnych jedynie graczów używany; dla przygotowania jej krają kalosze na drobniutkie kawałeczki, gotują w ukropie i gorące jeszcze zlepiają i zaokrąglają za pomocą kręcenia pomiędzy dłońmi - przy czym trzeba być zawczasu przygotowanym na boleśne oparzenia skóry, na bąble i rany. Produktem pobocznym, przy fabrykowaniu piłek gumowych otrzymywanym, jest tak zwana "guma strzelająca". Piękna to rzecz i przez znawców wysoko ceniona. Ale jak trudne, mozolne i... wstrętne jest jej przygotowanie! Kataryniarz, który usadowił się na ostatniej ławce wśród mało inteligentnego towarzystwa "zjadaczów chleba" (w dosłownym tych słów znaczeniu), po całych godzinach, podobnie jak i oni, porusza szczękami. Ale gdy ci wychowańcy wiejskich zaścianków mocnymi, zdrowymi zębami mielą razowiec, on żuje - kawałek starego kalosza... Wiele godzin, a nawet i dni poświęcić trzeba na to niemiłe żucie, aby z twardej, śliskiej, skrzypiącej wśród zębów gumy otrzymać wreszcie masę do czarnego ciasta podobną, która daje się w palcach ugniatać jak wosk. Małe kulki tego ciasta kupują na wagę złota uczniowie - najmłodsi co prawda. Kupują je do zabawy. Zabawa na tym polega, że kulkę najpierw rozpłaszcza się na kształt małego naleśnika, następnie brzegi tego naleśnika zlepiają się ze sobą jak najszczelniej, z pozostawieniem we środku pustej, a właściwie powietrzem wypełnionej przestrzeni. Ta uwięziona kulka powietrza tworzy bąbelek, który po naciśnięciu palcem pęka, wydając lekki trzask... Właśnie dla owego trzasku nazywa się ta guma "strzelającą". Kataryniarz, którego kieszenie zawsze są wypchane "parciankami", "krowiankami", "dętkami" itp., zawsze również, dla chętnego i gotówką płacącego nabywcy, ma przygotowany między zębami lub pod językiem - kawałek "strzelającej gumy". Z uznaniem dla niebieskich mundurków zaznaczyć należy, że posiadając wśród siebie czterech wymienionych "artystów", umieją każdemu wymierzać, co mu się należy. Konopkę wielbią, Welinowicza chwalą, Hefajstosa lubią, Kataryniarzowi zaś płacą i - w oczy mu mówią, że jest "marny geszefciarz"... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka